Creating a simple user experience while satisfying Wi-Fi Protected Access version 2 (WPA2) security requirements is difficult for a Wi-Fi Alliance® (WFA) Hotspot 2.0 (HS2.0), particularly for online sign-up. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for online sign-up into WFA HS2.0 hotspots.